


Halloween (mis)adventures

by GhostlyGhoulies



Category: Bandom, Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Comfort, Desperation, Fear, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omorashi, Public Humiliation, Urine, Watersports, Wetting, copia is soft for the ghouls, fear wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyGhoulies/pseuds/GhostlyGhoulies
Summary: The evening of Halloween brings many events to the church, this one breaking tradition





	Halloween (mis)adventures

**Author's Note:**

> I love the headcanon that ghouls don't nessicarly have a complete understanding of human festivities/holidays. So you can imagine the confusion and maybe fear of Halloween 
> 
> Also kinda ambiguous ghoul <3

The sound clicking of shoes echoed on the marble floors; the soft light of the moon illuminated through the cracks of the stain-glassed windows. Tonight of all nights there was restlessness within the church.

A man took a glance around his surroundings, it was nearing the regular curfew hour for clergy members and Cardinal’s alike. But on this night the sound of chattering and movement could still be heard throughout the church. Halloween was a respected event within the church, complete with the old, ritualistic offerings but as well the new age traditions.  However, his mind was restless this evening, sleeping was the last thing that was on his mind with all the commotion.

The new blood pressed his hand gently onto the old oak door, the light of his candle casting shadows on the shelves as he slowly crept into the empty library.

Being among the literature made the Cardinal feel at ease, his skeletal fingers danced over the old novels. His rhythm was broken when his hand dipped. He tilted his head seeing that there were a few books missing from their area on the shelf.  
Copia looked around until his mismatched eyes locked onto a small pile of books abandoned on a nearby table. The man softly shook his head as he headed over, picking the first book up.

‘ _One of the Sister must have left these here_.’ The man thought as he flipped through the pages, his eyes squinting at the text.  
He knew he should have brought his reading glasses. But, the man had been in a slight rush after declining the invitation to join in the new age festivities.

It wasn’t as if he didn’t enjoy partaking in events, he was just, stuck in the old ways at times. Old fashion as many had muttered under their breaths each time he was the one to hold the sermons. And being in such an over filled, crowded roommade him anxious. The Cardinal hummed softly as he took the books back to their respected shelves.

With the final book being pressed back into it’s home Copia smiled triumphantly, “There we are.” He said aloud, standing back. As he did so there was a loud bang causing the older man to jump, eyes darting around in the dimly lit room. He grabbed his candle and went towards the place where the sound came from.

A shadow raced across the wall when the man grew closer to the corner of the room.  
"Who’s here? You do not have to hide, this is a place where all clergy members are allowed.“ He explained as he stood there.

There was a moment of still silence before the gentle teetering noise came from the darkened area, Copia moved forward, placing the wickered light ahead of him.

"Ghoul?”  He said, brows raising in confusion when he saw the crouching demon.

The ghoul’s claws nervously clicked on the wood flooring as he scattered his stand up, bowing to the Cardinal.  

The man softly tapped the ghoul’s shoulder to signal them to rise.

“What, what are you doing behind the shelves?”

The ghoul let his eyes trail from the curious look of the Cardinal to the ground, “H-hiding.”

“Hiding? Hiding from what?”

“From this evening.” The ghouls quietly admitted, knowing better than to lie to the Cardinal.

The creature flinched when he felt a firm yet a gentle pat on his shoulder as Copia chuckled.

“Well, you and me both, ghoul. But, why?" He curiously asked.

"I was with the others until we got separated. They've been through this day numerous times before but," his voice trailed off.

"But this is your first Halloween."

The ghoul nodded. Tail tucking between his legs.

"Well, it can't be much fun in here and chances are the other ghouls have already retired for the night. Would you like to go back to your quarters?"

There was silence for a brief moment, "Yes. But," he paused recoiling from the confession he was about to admit,"But I'm...weary of the halls right now."

The Cardinal looked at the ghoul, feeling sympathy for him. Ghoul's weren't exposed to the earthly holidays in the underworld, nor were they ever explained when they were summoned, they were just trusted into it all. He understood the weariness, the fear the ghoul was feeling over this. He smiled softly.

"Come now, I will make sure no spooks come to nab you on your walk.” The man jokingly said as he offered his hand to the ghoul, who took it quickly, squeezing slightly as they made their way out of the library.  
\--  
The bustling in the church was slowly beginning to dwindle as the curfew hour grew close. The ghoul stayed close to the Cardinal as they walked down the hall in silence, occasionally the ghoul looked to the man.

  
He was different from the Papa’s, from what the former band ghouls had mentioned the Cardinal was much more of a follower, a devotee. As the other three former spokesmen were the cardinal had his charismatic, sexual charm to him but that was his stage person and was it, a persona that did not linger with him off stage.   
The ghoul had been so lost in thought he had barely noticed the man halting in his steps.

“Is something the matter, Cardinal?” The ghoul wearily asked, eyes darting around.

“I thought I heard something,” Copia said, craning his neck out as he looked around.

Heels clicked solemnly in the near distance. The two slowly turned around when the sound of footsteps stopped.

Within seconds, the ghoul let out a shrill shriek when they came face to face with the Sister of Sin. Although in her normal attire her face appeared to be mangled, gaping flesh wounds that oozed blood.  
Beneath the chrome casted mask colour drained from his face, tail standing stiffly up as he started to step backwards. The ghoul stood in the middle of the hall as the two humans stared at the ghoul.

“Ghoul? Ghou- oh.” Copia’s voice trailed when his gaze lowered to the ground.

The ghoul felt the fear pooling out from him as the sound of fluid hissing echoed in the large room, streams of urine jetting down his slacks, the stream joining the quickly growing puddle beneath. Eventually it tapered off, leaving the ghoul to tug at the hem of his cassock, trying to hide the drenched pants.

“I-is he all right?” The Sister cautiously asked as she looked to the Cardinal.

The cardinal wordlessly walked over to the quivering ghoul. The elemental creature slowly looked to the man, letting out a small, fearful chittering sound, eyes bewildered as he caught another glimpse of the clergy member.

Copia held both of the ghoul's shoulders, running his hand up and down his upper arm in comforting manner. Not minding that he was now standing in the cooling puddle.

“Shh, shh it’s all right my ghoul. See? It is just makeup, Sister is okay, aren’t you Sister?”

The Sister took the signal and rushed over with a nod, “Yes, yes it’s just some silly make up.” She quickly said, running her hand over her face, smearing the gory effect into a globbed mess.

The ghoul looked to the hand, leaning over to give the make up a cautious sniff before looking at the Sister with complete relief knowing that the Sister was not injured let his body relax. There was a moment of silence between the three, the occasional sniffles filled the silent air.

 

The Cardinal the was first to speak, “I would say that tonight was, _eventful_ to say the least, but you should be heading to your room now Sister.” He said as he protectively rested his arm around the ghoul.

The Sister nodded, “Of course, Cardinal. Sorry about the spooking,” she softly said before continued on her way.

When the hall was empty once more the ghoul looked to the man.  
“So,” The Cardinal began, “Your first Halloween on earth eh?”

The ghoul blinked slowly, letting out a small groan of embarrassment, burying his face in the other man's chest “I think next year I'll just stay in the library.” The ghoul mumbled.

"And I'll join you, we'll make it our own annual event." Copia chuckled lightly as he patted the ghoul's back. Feeling the body slump slightly as a small chirping noise purred out of the ghoul.

"I'll be taking you up on that offer." The ghoul said at they started back on their journey.

Hopefully next year wouldn't require new, dry pants by the end of the evening.


End file.
